Borated adducts of hydrocarbyl diamines with long chain hydrocarbylene alkoxides and low molecular weight carboxylic acids have been found to be highly effective multifunctional high temperature stabilizing and friction reducing additives for both hydrocarbyl lubricants and fuels. In addition, minor amounts of these borated amino compounds improve high temperature stability of lubricants, greases and other solid lubricants prepared therefrom and possess potential detergency/dispersancy properties when blended into hydrocarbyl lubricants and fuels.
Many amine reaction products have been widely used as petroleum product additives in fuel and lubricant applications. In many instances these amine reaction products have been used to provide dispersancy/detergency and/or antirust properties. Also, amines, amides and their borated adducts have found widespread use in various petroleum products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,322 describes certain ethoxylated amides and borated adducts thereof as being effective friction reducing additives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,006 describes ethoxylated amines and their borated derivatives as being effective friction modifying additives for various hydrocarbyl lubricants. U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,113 describes alkylamines, alkyldiamines and borated adducts of alkylamines and diamines as effective friction reducing additives when incorporated into lubricating oils. Thus, many boron containing compositions have proven useful in fuel and lubricant compositions. They often provide brake fluid stabilizing or special gasoline enhancing properties to such compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,129 describes metal salts of partially borated partially phosphosulfurized polyols and hydroxyl-containing esters as effective multifunctional friction reducing antioxidant and copper strip passivating additives when used in lubricating media such as hydraulic oils, brake oils, power transmission oils and the like.
It has now been found that borated adducts of hydrocarbyl diamines, hydrocarbylene epoxyalkanes and low molecular weight carboxylic acids possess at minor concentrations significant effective friction reducing and high temperature stabilizing properties when incorporated into hydrocarbyl lubricants and fuels. They also are expected to be effective antirust agents.